crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Sai Kul
Sai Kul is a zombie vampire. He is a senior student at Arzew Academy and is currrently a member of Carne's student council. He is the older brother of Sia Kul. Character information Appearance As a mixed blood vampire with strong zombie traits, Sai has light blue skin and eyes with concentric circles. He has thick eyebrows and he always keeps his grey hair in a ponytail. Personality He is known to be a friendly, relaxed, socialable person and can be somewhat clueless and dim-witted at times. He has a big affection for his brother. He has also been shown to be a jealous type, when it comes to other boys, like Lark, getting close to the girl he loves, Bathory. When it comes to his love for her, he seems hopeless and clueless. He isn't a very capable person, since in the student council, he isn't of much help, until it comes to his ability. He still wishes to succed in the group, to overcome being known as a Failure King. History Sai and his brother are children of a wealthy trading household. Despite being 20 years old, Sai is still a senior student student at Arzew Academy, as he has failed the final exam three times, thus being unable to graduate. At Arzew, Sai has joined the Student Council. He is the one who covinced his brother to come back and finish school. Plot Overview At first, Sai doesn't seem to work much in the student council. He mainly follows Bathory and Sia around and takes care of them. He wishes to make sure that Bathory will be okay and stay out of trouble and that Sia will make friends and have a good time in school. During the security reinforcing period, Setz takes Sai at the place he fought with Nergal and asks him to use his ability to investigate the noble's ability and to find out whether there will be any future troubles. Sai, then, is the first to discover that Nergal has left some power behind. This power, soon after, effect Carne right before her rampage. Sai, due to his ability, feels it when the girl starts approaching towards the school. Power and Abilities Ability Sai's ability is 'detection'. This ability allows Sai to detect any magical power associated with abilities. Sai claims that the usefulness of his ability is the main reason he was able to join the student council. Relationships Sia Kul Sai cares much for his brother. He is the one that convices Sia to return to school, in order for the boy to have a good professional future. He takes pride of Sia's strong zombie characteristics to others. He is, also, quite obsessed with his brother and is keen on helping him with socialising. His constant pestering is known to annoy the younger sibling. Bathory Sai has strong romantic feelings towards Bathory. He, usually, follows her around to be with her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Although Bathory makes it clear that his presence is an annoyance to her, he still doesn't mind it and continues with his actions. His love for her makes him jealous of the other boys that get close to the girl. Bathory is one of the main reasons that Sai joined Carne's student council. Lark Sai is always very friendly to Lark, like he is with everyone else. He seems to feel thankful that Lark has taken the initiative to become friends with his brother, Sia. However, Sai is often unnable to hide his jealousy for the attention and affection Lark receives from Bathory. Sai went with Lark and his friends to Naverus and found out he was from the 'outer world'. Unlike Bathony and Setz who know the truth Sai believe's that because Lark is from the outer world he is a descendent of Tepes or even her own son. Category:Characters Category:Zombie Category:Zombie Vampire Category:Student Category:Student Council Member Category:Adult Category:Vampire/Monster Races Category:Male